


Party Hearty

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, from a tumblr prompt, this is why we don't let Shiro drink kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Wars come and go, peace reigns for the time being, and while many things might change........Shiro's ability to drink is not one of them.





	Party Hearty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: someone should write me a drunk! shiro with shiro saying “hey pretty face.” to keith and asks if he is single only to keith say no, and shiro starts crying, and keith says WE ARE MARRIED.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Days of fighting against evil near immortal overlords were behind the Paladins of Voltron, but there were always other things that needed their attention, other smaller battles to be fought and won. And sometimes, sometimes those battles were things as small as making sure people were provided for and had safe homes.

Of course, people didn’t often view those things as small, but compared to fighting Zarkon and righting things after that had been accomplished, that was a piece of cake. Still, people liked to show their appreciation, and that also required an official appearance by at least some of the Paladins.

This time, it was Shiro and Keith who had been picked to go entertain at the party thrown in their honor, and really, there had been nothing held back by those who were hosting. The location was warm, almost tropical, out on what looked almost like a beach from Earth – if a bit differently colored, with purple sand and green water. The drinks brought out were fruity flavored, easy on the palate and on the stomach, and the two men were greatly enjoying themselves.

Only, there was something neither man had thought to take into consideration.

Shiro’s alcohol tolerance – or lack thereof.

Looking up from his third drink of the evening, Keith looked absolutely stunning. He’d lost much of the softer looks he had had when they first became Paladins, filling out nicely into his armor and growing just a little taller before finally capping out. His hair was messy as ever, but he kept most of it back in a low ponytail, which hung just past his shoulders, and his face was only lightly tinted pink from the drinks they had had.

Shiro, by contrast, was very pink in the cheeks, looking less haunted than he had in years past, but otherwise mostly the same, save the small lines that were beginning to show in the corners of his eyes. However, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Keith no matter what else tried to get his attention – and finally he walked over to the shorter man with a grin.

“Hey there, pretty face,” Shiro was very, very close to Keith now, practically touching as he leaned down, as if trying to get a better view of Keith’s face.

“Hey there yourself, you doing okay?” There was the barest hint of worry in his voice as he looked up at Shiro and – oh, that wasn’t good, he could smell the drink on the Black Paladin’s breath, almost instantly knowing what had happened while the two were apart.

Shiro’s grin only widened, his flesh hand reaching up to gently cup the side of Keith’s face, the glint of a wedding band only just noticeable in the fading light of the setting star. “Never been better. Hey, you – you wouldn’t happen to be single, would you? I’ve never seen anyone who could compare to you – so please tell me you’re single?”

“…no. I’m married.” Keith sighed, gently batting Shiro’s hand away before pinching at the bridge of his nose, showing a matching band to the one on Shiro’s hand – one that apparently he had gotten drunk enough to forget about. “I’m very much not single.”

There was a long beat of silence before Keith dared to open his eyes once more, only to find that Shiro was down on his knees…in tears. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to–” His voice was cut off as he hiccuped, trying not to sob. “You’re just so, so beautiful, I couldn’t – I just, I want to be with you…!”

“Shiro, you idiot, I’m married to you. So get up before you embarrass yourself even more,” Keith’s hands were reaching down, trying to gently coax the older Paladin up as Shiro began to wipe at his eyes, a look of wonder on his face.

“I – really? Oh, this is–” Hiccup. “– the happiest day of my life!” Arms were quickly wrapped around the Red Paladin, who just sighed and took it all in stride. “I love you so much!”

“I love you, too, Shiro, now c’mon. I think it’s time we got back to our Lions…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me on [tumblr!](http://meythecat.tumblr.com)


End file.
